wyneirafandomcom-20200213-history
Arbitr
Arbitr is a minor deity in Wyneira, primarily worshipped in southern Unsere and the T'baxi Isles General Arbitr finds her roots among the Tabaxi as a patron god of resolving disputes. She is associated with the domain of Knowledge. Her symbol is a white five-pointed star turned on its point behind a dark grey cross, sometimes against a midnight blue field. She is said to be a god of reconciliation, loving nothing more than the resolution of conflict and the positive relationships born between former opponents. Over the last century, her field of patronage has focused in scope to find particular favor among lovers whose relationship faces threat from outside influence and circumstance. Forms/Epithets Arbitr is most commonly and historically depicted as a grey-furred tabaxi woman in simple attire with eyes of moonlight silver. She is often shown carrying a lock box tucked under one arm, with a pair of keyholes set on either side. In her other hand, she carries a pair of silver keys, one for each lock. The box is traditionally said to contain resolution, and can only be opened when she has granted a key to both parties. Modern worship still depicts her as a grey-furred tabaxi woman, though her mode of attire has become more contemporary and fashionable, with greater compliments paid to her feminine features. The lock box is often omitted in these depictions, though curiously the imagery of the paired keys has remained. Worship Historically, Arbitr was often invoked during business and civil disputes, most often between Tabaxi merchants. During arbitration, it was not uncommon to even have a physical box with matching keys to be presented to both parties upon reaching an agreement. The keys would be used to unlock the box, the actual contents of which could vary from collateral put up by both parties in dispute, to a reward incentive locked away by a third party, to often times nothing at all, with the box serving an entirely symbolic purpose. In almost all cases where a tangible box was used however, the parties in dispute would keep their respective keys upon reaching a resolution In modern times, Arbitr has gained new worshipers beyond the Tabaxi, most often among the Folk, but also among wood elves and even some surface dwarves. These new worshipers (as well as many younger tabaxi) have taken to Arbitr as a patron of lovers from different classes of society, or even from differing societies altogether. How exactly this shift in focus began is unclear, but it can be traced back at the very least to not long after cultures beyond the tabaxi began worshiping her. Unfortunately for her and her worshipers however, both traditional and contemporary, this patronage of what are often viewed as illicit affairs has somewhat stained Arbitr's reputation, especially among the upper classes of society. As a result, temples and shrines to Arbitr tend to be rare things and always small constructions with the understanding that they may need to move shop at the drop of a hat. Moreover, outside of the T'baxi Isles, even traditional worship of Arbitr during civil and business disputes is kept out of the spotlight for fear of disruption, and is kept almost exclusive to traditionalist tabaxi behind closed doors. Nonetheless, despite the hardships she faces in the modern day, Arbitr does enjoy a healthy base of worshipers among the young, artists, musicians, poets and other writers, as well as any with a love of the romantic. Category:Gods Category:Gods & Deities Category:Unsere Category:Tabaxi Category:T'baxi Isles Category:Folk Category:Minor gods